broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:The Magnolia Killer/The Mysterious Mare-Do-Well pulp comic
This is an idea spamming blog for my Mare-Do-Well tumblr comic that I plan to start eventually. Mane Characters Midnight Star/Mare-Do-Well Midnight Star is the mane protagonist of the series. For the longest time, she didn't have a cutie mark. However, one day, she was walking along the streets of Trotham City when she witnessed a pony being harassed by two large stallions. Noticing a mask in a nearby dumpster, she grabbed it and put it on, and atepped in to help the pony being harassed. After causing the two alrger stallions to flee, the Mare-Do-Well logo flared onto her flank. She then realised that it was her destiny to protect the innocent from evil, and made herself a suit to hide her identity from the criminals of Trotham. Her real cutie mark is the mare-do-well symbol, her fake cutie mark is an ankh. Rogue Shadow Rogue Shadow is a member of Trotham's Urban Guard (non royal, royal guard). In fact, he's the cheif. At first, he is against the Mare-Do-Well's vigilante activities, but eventually he realises that The Mare-Do-Well is actually doing good. His cutie mark is a black knife envelloped in shadows. Tech Mate Tech Mate is a genius inventor, who will build anything for anyone, as long as they meet his price. What he's doing is technicly not illegal, so Mare-Do-Well allows him to opperate. In return, he builds gear for Mare-Do-Well at a reduced price. He has built her Horseshoe-shapped throwing stars, a fake unicorn horn, and a power suit. Main Villains The Saint The Saint is a psychotic drug dealer, who turns dark magic crystals into a gas that can be inhalled. He is based on Saint Jimmy 's alter ego, Scare Crowe. His goal is to get everyone in Trotham infected with dark magic energy. His cutie mark is dual syringes, with a green and purple glow, the color of dark magic. He is the only one-off villain on this list, as he is intended to appear 3 times. However, every other villain on this list is a reoccurring villain. Alcapony Alcapony is a prominent crime lord inTrotham, who pretty much controls the city, due to his vast wealth and influence. He is based on the real life gangster, Al Capone. His cutie mark is the japanese kanji for Alchahol. The BLANKQUEEN The BLANKQUEEN is a serial killer, and Midnight Star's dark mirror. She is destiny incarante, and can change her mark at will. This is because her cutie mark is blank, and she can copy any cutie mark by eating it. WHen she does, her cutie mark changes into a mirror with the copied cutie mark inside it, and she can switch between any cutie mark she's eaten. Her goal is to eat the cutie marks of luna and celestia, so that she cna throw all of equestria into chaos by messing up the sun and the moon. She is partially based on Pinkmena Diana Pie. As stated, her cutie mark is normally Blank, and a mirror refelction when using a copied cutie mark. Krampus The Krampus is a demon that feeds on fear, and is fear incarate. He has eyes, that if you stare directly into them, you will become trapped inside your worst nightmare. He is responsible for creating the BLANKQUEEN, extracting her from Midnight Star's subcontious. One of the few villains I did not design, he was origianlly mad eby sgtgerim and clouddropzon deviantart, for a mare-do-well villain design contest. He doesn't have a cutie mark, as he's a demon. Serenade Serenade is a self-titles "Super-Villain", and arch-nemisis of Mare-Do-Well. Most of his crimes are non-violent, as he just wants to outsmart Mare-Do-Well, and have fun while doing so. He claims he make's his own destiny, and thats why he's being a villain. He mainly attempts to steal things, however, he is often foiled by the mare-do-well, but always escapes. His true identity is unknown. His real cutie amrk is unknown, his fake cutie mark is a red rose. He is named after the green day song,"Peacemaker", namely the line "Death to the ones at the end of the serenade!~". He is based on The Motherf**ker from Kick-Ass 2, as well as the Joker form The Dark Knight. Doctor Regal and Double Dude Doctor Regal is a psychiatrist at the Miskatonic Hospital for the Mentally Ill. However, he suffers from Multiple Personality Dissorder. After he is poisoned with The Saint's dark magic drug, he mutates into the villainous Double Dude, a psychopath with a tendancy for violence. He is based on Dr.Jekyll and Mr.Hyde, as well as the Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster, "Destiny Hero Double Dude". His cutie mark is two faces, a happy yellow one, and an angry purple one. He used to belive that it represented his skill at dealing with persoanlity dissorders, but now realsies it reflects his own fractured personality. One-Off Villains Terracorn Terracorn is another villain not designed by me. He was a pony working for the secretive group Black Eden, who are dedicated to reaserching new technologies. However, after being denyed further funding on his project, he went rogue, and stole a power suit that gave him four robotic limbs in place of his tail. He attempts to steal a high-power reactor, and actually defeats the Mare-Do-Well. However, he is defeated when Mare-Do-Well re appears with her own power suit. He was desgned by mrflabbergasted on deviantart. His cutie mark is unknown. Other Mare-Do-Well villain contest entries. While I did not make the contest, I plan to use villains that were submitted as "villains of the week". When I use one, I will give a shout-out to the character's creator. Themes The main theme in ''The Mysterious Mare-Do-Well ''is Destiny. Destiny seems to be a major part of the MLP unverse, as everypony's direction in life is decided by their cutie mark. The main character had no destiny for most of her life, until she saved the pony in the allyway. Then she realised her destiny was to be a hero and defend the ponies of Trotham. The villain BLANKQUEEN is a reflection of Midnight, and thus has no destiny. She can change her cutie-mark at will, and gets skills from doing so. She wants to destroy equestria and thus destroy destiny. Serenade is quite the opposite of both, as he has a destiny, yet is defying said destiny, as part of his philosophy that destiny is something that one can choose for themselves. I also want to use the character of Straight Jacket created by Lc Psycho on deviant art, as he also did not have a destiny untill an accident, and his destiny is to be insane and unpredictable, being even further on the opposite side of the spectrum as Mare-Do-Well. So basically the whole series will cover all the aspects of destiny in MLP, while also being an entertaining pulp-hero comic for those less philosophical readers. Category:Blog posts